Kings and Queens
by mismicyruslove
Summary: "I'm happy" they all whispered in unison. Even though they were all miles apart, they could still hear each other. Not with the ears, but with the heart. A Wizards, Hannah, Sonny, and Jonas collaboration! One-shot!


Selena smiled at Justin. How had she gotten so lucky? They were on their way to promote his new album, 'Believe'. The album was being released today and they were going to surprise a few lucky people at the local Walmart. He smiled back at her. She blushed. She remembered when she was in his place. Eighteen. Felling free. She remembered when she was just starting to rise to fame. People were constantly calling her "the next disney queen". Now she was one. She smiled again. This time it was of the memories. The memories of all of them. She hadn't spoken to any of them in over a year. But, she couldn't feel closer to them. She could feel when one of them was unhappy, or when they were happy. She just knew. She was a Disney queen. She always knew what the others were feeling. Nick. Kevin. Joe. Emily. Demi. Miley. They all always knew.

"Okay guys lets run this again." said Osment to her bandmates. She stepped in front of the microphone. She had just finished her first year of college yesterday and could not wait to get back onto the stage. She smiled at her band as they began to play her music. She looked at the arena, it was small. She was still starting out as a musician. She smiled again. This time it was of the memories. The day she got the part on Hannah Montana, she had called Miley. Miley had gotten the part too. She smiled. They became best friends. She smiled. They were practically sisters. She hadn't talked to her in a while, but she knew she was happy. She knew they were all happy. Nick. Kevin. Joe. Demi. Selena. Miley. She was a Disney queen. She always knew.

"I'm doing my judging, let me do my judging Simon." spat the teen. She was currently being harrassed by Simon Cowell at the X-Factor auditions in Providince. She smiled at the contestant. "That was great." She smiled again. This time of the memories. She remembers when that was her, just trying to make her big break. She remembers when she got the part on Camp Rock. She remembers meeting the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, and so many other Disney stars. She smiled again. Those were the days. She hadn't talked to any of them in months. But, she knew they were happy. Nick. Kevin. Joe. Selena. Emily. Miley. They were all happy. She was a Disney Queen. She always knows.

He smiled at the audience. He had just played a cover of "What Makes You Beautiful" on the side of the road. He smiled again. This time of the memories. He remembers when him and his brothers used to play venues of 200 instead of 20000. He remembers their first arena tour. It was the Hannah Montana: Meet Miley Cyrus Best of Both Worlds Tour. Honestly, his favorite tour of all. He smiled again. They had all gone their seperate ways. The last time he talked to her was over two years ago. He smiled. She was out of treatment and doing great. He smiled. She had moved on and found someone great for her. Someone who was still fresh and new and exiciting in the music buisness. He missed the days when they all would hang out. But, he knew they were happy. Kevin. Joe. Emily. Selena. Demi. Miley. They were all happy. He was a Disney king. He just knew.

"Are you guys ready for the fast life?" the now legal drinker yelled into the microphone. He smiled. He was doing his own thing now. Living his own life. Making music his own way. He smiled again. This time of the memories. He remembers just begining. He remembers their big break on "Hannah Montana". He remembers his little brother being in love. He remembers meeting Demi. He remembers falling in love with her. He remembers it all. It hurts to know that they all have gone their seperate ways. But, he knows they're all happy. So he's happy. Nick. Kevin. Emily. Selena. Demi. Miley. They were all happy. He was a Disney king. He just knew.

He smiled at his wife. She smiled back. They were currently doing an interview for their upcoming tv show "Married to Jonas". How had he gotten this lucky? He didn't know. He smiled again. This time of the memories. He remembers watching his brothers cry when they got dropped from Columbia. He remembers her picking up the peices and getting them signed to Hollywood. He remembers Joe falling in love with her. He remembers meeting Danielle. He remembers Nick dating Selena. He remembers Emily's furious phone call. He remembers Demi's recovery. It hurt him to know it was all over. All the good times they all had together. Over. But, that's the price you pay with Disney. They pull you in, make you become best friends with the others , then they push you back out. He smiled. He knew they were all happy. He was a Disney king. He just knew.

She smiled up at her fiance. How she had gotten so lucky? She didn't know. He smiled back at her. She closed her eyes. She smiled again. This time of the memories. She rememberd getting the role. She remembers Emily's phone call. She remembers dating him. She remembers the break up. She remembers his brothers. She remembers Demi's first album. She remembers settling things with Selena. She remembers it all. She was the one always on top. They were all Kings and Queens, but she was still on top. She was the ruler. She was the dictator. She remembers. She smiles. They're all miles and miles apart. She knows theyre happy. She hasn't contacted any of them in months. But, she still knows. She was Queen Bee. She will always know.

Selena walked out onto her balcony and looked at the stars.

Emily walked out onto her balcony and looked at the stars.

Demi walked out onto her balcony and looked at the stars.

Nick walked out onto his balcony and looked at the stars.

Joe walked out onto his balcony and looked at the stars.

Kevin walked out onto his balcony and looked at the stars.

Miley walked out onto her balcony and looked at the stars.

They all smiled.

"I'm happy" they all whispered in unison. Even though they were all miles apart, they could still hear each other. Not with the ears, but with the heart.

***AHHHH! I'm in love with this story now. I dont know why I wrote it (again), but I love it! I own nothing. Please review!*****

XOXO Megan


End file.
